I call this plan LOVE
by Robot Lady-Ai
Summary: Nudge and Angel just found about Max and Fang feels but why are they not couple all ready. Nudge and Angel come up with a plan to make them fall deep for each other. Will their plan work or fall. If it dosn't work will the Fang and Max split up the flock?
1. A wram smile?

A/M: Hello My Fellow Readers I hope you like this story about Max and Fang. Which I'm big fan of! I think they should get hook up all ready but I'm not the real writer for them so I can't. But I can write a fan fic for them. I thought it would be prefect to put them together like this I just hope the readers like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Nudge!" Angel said as she run towards her.

Nudge was drinking some water by the swuings. She look up and saw Angel run towards her. Angel finally reach were she want to be. She look up.

"Yea, Angel you call me?" Nudge ask her as she wipped the water from her face with her sleeve.

"I need to talk to you about Max and Fang."

Nudge lift her right eyebrows. She look at Max, who was keeping her eyes on Iggy and Gazzy. To make sur they won't blow anything up. But she was having a hard time. Fang was chasing total because he stole his sweater and was running around in it. Nudge look back to Angel.

"What about Max and Fang?"

"I think something happen between them..." Angel told her in wispers tone. Nudge bend down a little to hear her even better.

"WHAT!?" Nudge said as she stand up and look at Fang and Max.

The rest of the flock heard her scream and stop what ever they were doing to look at her and Angel.

"What your problem Nudge?" Max ask her.

"Oh ...nothing Angel just told me that she saw something strange, right angel?" Nudge said as she look her.

"Yea it was you guys don't want to hear it." Angel said as she smile.

"O-k" Max said as she turn her attention back to Iggy and Gazzy who were about to blow up a sand castles that was probably left by five year old kid early that day.

Nudge and Angel were making sure that nobody were looking at them.

"...Angel are you sure?" Nudge ask her while she was trying to make sure nobody heard her or Angel.

"Yea I found out." Angel said as she hug her teddy bear.

"How?"

"I found out by Fang.."

"Huh?"

"I was reading his mind."

"Oh, why?"

"Well..." She said as she reamber how she found out, as she did she giggle a little. Which made Nudge curious.

"Soo...Are you going to tell me?"

"Oh yea, well... Fang was 1st night watch, and I woke up but I didn't move. I had just an eye open. And I saw Fang..."

"...What? Tell me." Nudge said as she was trying to keep her voice down which was really hard for her.

"He was touching Max's cheek and smile..." Angel told Nudge. Nudge who was in total shook mouth drop at once.

"But his smile was very warming even I was shook to see him like that..."

Nudge still in shook look at Fang. Fang had finally got a hold of Total and got his sweater back, and he just put back on. Angel notice Nudge still a little, so she poke her. Which made her come back from her shook moment.

"Hey don't poke me."

"Why?"

"It tickles."

Both Angel and Nudge laugh at the same time.

Max had just stop Iggy and Gazzy to stop the bomb. She sat down on the moist grass. Looking around for a while notice Nudge and Angel laughing.

_They look like they having a good time..._ she lay down her wings and back on the grass. _Another day..._Max thought to herself as she let out a deep sigh.She want to close her for a while but couldn't. She had to stay awake at least for a little while more.

Nudge and Angel had stop laughing (Kinda), there were still let out few moments of laughter before they stop. Nudge was holding her stomach, from all the laughing. Then Angel tug on her sleeve. Nudge look down on her.

"What?"

"Look at Fang..." She said in wisher tones,

Nudge look at Fang for a moment he seem like in his own world.

"What is he looking at?" Nudge ask

"Max..." Angel told her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And I give you all a cliffhanger. LOL. If you like this please review to read more. I will put the second chapter as soon as I can, but you need to review.


	2. Naming the plan and Phase one

A/N: Hiya! I can't believe I got so many reviews in just one day. I couldn't stop saying "OMG!" for about an hour. My sister thought I was going insane or something like that. Well anyway I want to say thank you very much for the reviews you don't know how happy I am right now. Oh by the way TaraDragonWing I'm sorry about the mis spelled words I was in a hurry to finish the chapter and post it up. But my mom and dad kept on calling me which made got a little mad. I'll try not to that again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fang was standing next to a tree not far from Max. He had lock on her the whole time. No matter what he did, it just didn't work.

Max tilts her head up, and she notices Fang looking straight at her. She quickly sat up, not really knowing why she did that. It was kinda wired for her to sit up that quickly but her body seemed to just move on its own.

Fang notices her sitting up. Which made him come his senses. He stands up straight and walks away. _Why did I? _He thought to himself as he turns look at Max.

Nudge and Angel had a close eye on Max and Fang.

"Nudge we need to help them."

"Help them with what?"

"I want to help them to get together."

Nudge quickly look at Angel.

"Are you serious?" Nudge ask her.

"Yes I'm serious."

Nudge look back at Max and Fang who were far from each other.

"They need the help..."

"So Nudge are you going to help me?" Angel ask her.

Nudge looks at Angel.

"Of course." She said as her head nod a little.

Angel smile and hug teddy even tighter than before. Nudge smile and hug Angel.

Max saw Angel and Nudge hugging each other. She thought they look really cute hugging each other like that. She stand up.

Nudge and Angel stop hugging each other.

"So what the plan?"

"I call this Plan L.O.V.E" Angel said ans couldn't help to giggle.

"I like the name."

"Thanks I just thought of it." Angel with a smile.

Max and the flock were back in the air and trying to find a place to sleep for at the night at least for the night. Max was in the lead next was Fang, next was Gazzy and Iggy were talking, then right next to Angel and Nudge who were very quiet. Which made Max very curious she never heard them this quiet before. But what she didn't know that Angel and Nudge were thinking about their plan. And telling each other what they should do and what they should not to do.

_Okay Angel this is going to be phase one, do you reamber what you need to do._

_I think let me get this straight...you and me have to some how convince Max to let us to stay in hotel._

_Yes Angel that is phase one and I'll take care of phase two._

_Okay, this is going to be fun _

_and Hard_ Nudge finish Angel sentence before she could.

_So Are you ready to try every thing in you powers or limit_s_ to get phase one complete? Angel?_

_I'm ready for the worst! _Angel thought as she nodded her head.

Max couldn't take this any more the silences from Angel and Nudge was just to wired for her. And she had a feeling that their were up to something. She just knew it. She look at Nudge and Angel.

"Why are you two not talking?" Max ask them.

Nudge look at Max, so did Angel.

That was a strange question to ask them sometimes she tell then to be quiet to think, but not this time. It was to wired for her.

"We don't feel like talking." Nudge said.

"Oh that a first usually you are talking the most." Gazzy just said.

Nudge look at him and gave him a glare.

"And what do you mean by that?" She said and "that" with an attitude.

"Nothing I'm just saying, you not talking is just a miracle!"

Nudge got mad and look away.

"I can stop talking anytime I want." she said as she cross her arms across her chest.

"Uh huh and I can talk to little fairy people." Gazzy said with a sarcastic voice.

Nudge look at him and let out a growl in anger. Nudge was about to punch Gazzy but Max stop her.

"Okay that enough from you two!"

Nudge look away so did Gazzy.

Angel tug on Max's sleeve.

"Max I'm sleepy..Can we find a place to sleep for the night like a hotel?"

Max look over at Angel and saw her eyes get heavy.

"A hotel why?"

"I'm tried of sleeping on the hard floor I want to sleep on bed."

Fang over heard Max and Angel talking. And he flew by them. Angel saw him fly over, Max notice a while later.

"Max what does Angel want?" Fang ask Max.

Max look over at Fang, "She want to stay at a hotel.."

"Why not? We all need the rest anyways."

"I don't know if we have the money for it."

"I think we do." Fang told Max.

"I think we don't."

Nudge and Angel look over at both of them.

_Are they going to start a fight?_

_I think so Nudge._

_Please don't we never be able to get phase one completed_

_Why don't we use their weakness_

_you mean the.._

_Yes _

_Okay _

Nudge and Angel nodded their heads and look over at Max and Fang.

"Max."Nudge said as she put her hands together.

"Fang.." Angel said as she put her hands together.

Max and Fang both look over._ OH NO! PLEASE DON'T! _They both thought at the same time. Nudge and Angel were doing the famous Bambi eyes. Which every one knew that Max and Fang couldn't say 'No' to.

"FINE! We going to stay at a hotel." Max said.

"YAY!" They both said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That the end of chapter two. I hope everyone like it. I told my friend about how many people review on my first chapter we were both shook. Sorry I took so long but I got busy. Wednesday I went to mall and by the time I got back my mom said no computer for the rest of the day. And thursday I fell asleep and my dad didn't let me go on. Well anyways I hope you like it please review.

P.S If you are wondering how did Nudge and Angel talk to reach by thoughts. Nudge will be thinking ang Angel would send the thoughts.


	3. Geting a room and meeting two new people

A/N: This chapter I think it going to be kinda long I think. I'm going to put two teens in here. So if you don't like them oh well.(lol) I'm sorry about all the typos. I'm trying not to do that. Well anyways heres the is the third chapter! I hope you like it! ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max sigh as she walk in a hotel follow by the rest of the flock. Max could hear Angel, Nudge, Gazzy looking around. Fang was look around as well. Iggy could see it (A/N: POUR GUY! I JUST WANT TO HUG IGGY!) But he heard it and he like what he heard. Max was worried about the price to stay here. Looking around admiring all the surrounding and sounds.

"MAX! CAN WE STAY HERE ITS PREFECT!" Angel told Max with a big grin on her small cute face.

Max look down at Angel, and an unpleasant feeling began in her stomach.

"I see what I can do..."

Max looked for the front desk. Fang had his arms across his chest.

"AI! HURRY UP!" a young teen said as she past the flock with a box in her arms.

"I'M COMING!" another teen said as she came running and bump in to Fang. Making her drop to the floor, with the box as well.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her head.

"Way to go Ai." The other teen said as she look at her.

"Hey!"

Fang looked down at the teen. Max notice this was looking at the girl, who on the floor, and at Fang. Max walked away from the guys, Nudge and Angel followed her.

"Are you going to help her up?" Iggy ask Fang.

"Oh...Hey are you okay?"

The teen look up and saw Fang had his hand out.

"Yea, I'm okay." She took his hand.

He help her get up. The other teen came walk towards he friend and the flock.

"Thanks..." She said as she got a closer look at them.

"Ai! we need to get the boxes to the ballroom." the other teen said as she walk to Ai.

"Your name is Ai?" Gazzy ask the teen, who was still right in front of Fang.

"Yea, Kinda that what every one calls me."

"So what your real name then?" He ask her once again

Then Iggy place his hands on Gazzy's shoulder

"You ask to many question."

"I was just asking."

Ai just laugh. Fang, Gazzy look at her.

"Sorry I thought that was funny."

The other teen stand next to Ai.

"Ai what are you doing?"

"Talking."

Ai was not to short or not to tall she was about normal for age. She was the same age as Max. She had light brown hair up to her shoulders, straight, bangs over her right eye. She sometimes move them at the way. She had brown eyes but the sometimes look lighter then what the seemed. She also had white skin but not to pale.

"Chris don't be so impatient I think their here to stay over the night."

Chris was the other teen, she was about the same height as Ai. But Ai was wear high heels which made her seem taller. Chris had dark brown hair. She had long bangs up to her cheeks and some over her left eye, she also had it spike up in the back of her head. She had some red stipes in her hair. She had dark eyes and tan skin. She was wearing black shorts, a red shirt with a black guitar on it. A chain on side pocket, and a pair black and red shoes.(A/N: She wearing guy clothes).

Ai was wearing a pair of blue jeans that had sparkle on the side them, a pair of high heels (color black), A black thank top with sparkle on it. She was wearing a necklaces that had a blue heart on it, earing to match the necklace. One more thing she had a black belt across her hips.

"You look like a guy."Gazzy said as he point to Chris.

Chris just glare at Gazzy. Ai laugh.

"Every body call her one too."

Chris put her hands on her hips.

"So are you guys staying here?"

"Yea Our sister is going to cheek us in." Iggy said.

"Really?" Ai said as she turn to Chris and whispered something to her. Chris just nodded her head.

"I agree they are." Chris said as she look at Fang and Iggy. Ai smile at them.

Then Max came, followed by Nudge and Angel.

"It to much so we are laving." Max said as she past Fang and look at Ai and Chris.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Ai and this is my friend Chris, and who you might be?"

"I'm Max..."

"Max I don't want to go! I want to stay." Angel told Max.

"We don't have enough money, sorry honey."

Ai look at them for a while.

"I can give the employ discounted."

"Ai! Are you crazy do reamer what happen the last time?"

"I reamer but my aunt does own this hotel so I think she would let me."

"-sigh-I hope your right because the last time you got in trouble."

Ai comes out the office with her aunt behind her. Her aunt had long hair than Ai, she is blonde but had dark brown eyes, and her skin was tanner than Ai. But you can tell that their were related. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt (A/N: She is 25 so don't think she can't wear it. She looks at lot younger too.)

"So there are the ones that you were talking about?"

"Yep."

"Mm...I got let them stay but."

"Oh no here it comes." Chris said as she put her hand over her forehead.

The flock look at Ai's aunt and then at Chris. Wonder what does she want.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I think that were I'm going to leave it for the chapter.

If you have ideas what does Ai's aunt want review and tell what are you thinking.

P.S ITS MY BIRTHDAY!! YAY ME! LOL

Well anyways bye everybody! Review and I'll write more as soon as I can.


	4. I feel Jealously in this chapter

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY!!! To all my readers my internet got cut off for about a month and then I went back to school had loads of H.W (I still have loads of). But I finally found some time to type up the next chapter. So enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ai was on a ladder, putting up some decoration up on the wall. Chris had finish up with her side. She was standing next to Max.

Fang was holding the decoration for Ai.

"Um.. pass me the last one." Ai said while reaching down for decoration.

"Thank you."

Ai had finally finish it up, and jumped down the ladder.

"Okay now I can take you guys to the room." Ai had a smile on her face.

The flock followed her , as well as Max, and Chris. Walking towards the elevator.

"Okay Max my Aunt let you have the room for free, and you guys have free room services But try not to go far with it." Ai told Max.

**Random change to Max's POV**

_Did I just hear what I just heard? FREE ROOM SERVICES!_ _I just hope nobody goes crazy with the room services._

Fang was listen to Ai, he over heard about the room services. I could tell he was happy, His eyes widen. He look like a small child with a giant Lollipop in his hand.

I lookover at Ai, it look like she was blushing.

_Don't tell me She likes Fang..._

_Why do you want to know if she like him? Do you like him yourself?_

The voice is back.

_Yes I do like him as a friend and nothing else, and I don't want to Know ._

_Sure Max _

_And what do you mean by that?_

_You know what I mean._

"NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN AND I NEVER WILL!" I said out loud in front of everybody.

_Oops_

"Max are you okay?" Chris ask me.

"Yea just fine." I put on a fake smile.

I look over at fang. He just grin. I looked away, but I couldn't help but see Fang from the corner of my eye. Ai was standing next to him. She was still smile on her face.

"So tell me Fang How do you like the hotel so far?"

"Its okay."

I couldn't help it but just to look at Ai. It was getting on my nervous.

_Max your getting jealous._

_HA! I'm not jealous! It just that girls all was like to flirt with Fang._

_And your J-E-A-L-O-U-S_

I just tilt my head to side.

"Max?"

I look over to my side and found angel hugging her teddy bear.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry Max, she really doesn't like him."

When Angel told me that I felt a relieved, for some odd reason.

**End of Max's POV**

Ai walk out first then Chris follow her, soon everybody else got out of the elevatorAi soon lead then to their room.

"Okay here is your room I hope you enjoy your stay." Ai said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but I need to run some earns so I'm going to leave you with my BFF Chris." Ai said with a Smile.

"Are you sure, you don't need my help Ai?" Chris ask her.

"No I'll be fine, and beside you need to stay and help our guest."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: **Sorry to end it so soon But It all coming together trust me. I'm going to try to put the next chapter as fast as I can. Oh one more thing Please forgive for making Max jealous first., but I am going to make Fang jealous later in the story.Thats all I got to say for now Bye! Please Review!!


	5. rooms, showers, and beening stuck

A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating for a long time. I feel bad but I'll try to update more often. well anyways I only have notepad now I don't know if it would get it or not I hope it does. I have been really busy trying to catch up with school, home, social, and chruch life all at once. I need to get a vaction. man its hard to be 16. I feel kinda old. . . .well anyways enough of me whiney. Here the next chapter enjoy!^^

oh before I forget sorry Nugde 343 you can not touch my fanfic. sorry I know I sound mean but I kinda want to do it myself.

keep on reviewing I get happy to get them and it make me want to write faster for my fans. so please review. I won't mind if you guys say your a fan.  
that would make twice happy^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris walked in front of the flock. She looked around, trying to find their room number.

"Lets see room 24. . .room 25." she pointed at the doors.

"Max which room is ours?" Gazzy asked.

Max shruged her shoulders. "How should I know? Ai didn't tell me."

"Room 30 is ours." blurted out Angel, using her mind reading powers to read Chris' mind. Chirs turn and look at her.

"How do you know?" Chirs stop walking and asked her.

Angel relaized that she use her powers to read chirs mind when she wasn't spose to. She then cover her face with her teddy bear. Max looked at Angel.

"Opps. . ." Angel send to max with her powers. "Sorry Max."

"Its okay." Max thought

Max looked at Chirs. who was still confused about angel blurting out the room number without any one telling her.

"I saw the key number had a 3 on it and I tought it would have been 30 since you keep on counting." Angel said as she got closer to max.

Chirs look over at Max. Max smile. Then she looked back at Angel.

"Okay. . ." Chirs took out the keys from her pocket."Here are the keys the room is right there (she pointed two doors down) I need to leave Ai is going to call at any mopment telling me to hurry up and help her out if not she'll kill me."

Max grab the keys from Chirs' hand. "Thanks."

Chirs smile. "You're wellcome"

Chirs then walked away, waving her byes to the flock. Max lift her eyebrow. Chirs' phone rang a moments later.

"Whats up Ai?" She press her lips together.

Fang and Iggy looked back at Chirs. Max looked at fang then she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Angel lets go."

"Kay." Angel followed.

"Hey I want to come too." Nudge said in a whiney voice she followed.

Nudge walked with Max and Angel.

"Hey guys are you coming?" Gazzy asked.

"Huh what? Sure." Fang said.

Gazzy shruged his shoulders. He walked towards Max.

"What! Your Stuck?" Chirs shouted into the phone.

"How can you get stuck didn't you put gas this moring?" Chirs asked

"You didn't!?" Chirs shouted

Iggy shoved Fang's shoulder. Fang turn look at Iggy. "Should we help?" Fang looked at Iggy then he turn to Chirs with her phone. "Hold on."

"Well where are you?" Chirs asked.

"I think we should." Fang whispered to Iggy.

~ Max's POV~

I saw the door to room 30. The door look new. It was made out of wood. It had the number 30 in big gold bold numbers.

"It look like you need alot of money to spend the night here." Nudge whispered behind me.

I looked behind me. Angel nodded.

"Open it already I can allready imagine the room." Gazzy said.

I crack a smile and open the door. Gazzy and Angel ran inside.

"THE ROOMS ARE HUGE!" Angel said.

I walked inside. I couldn't wait to see the showers. Nudge walk behind. She amazed by the room, and I had to admit I was too. The room look like it was out the of a fashion magzine.

"LOOK THERE MORE THEN ONE ROOM!" Angel ran to me and pointed behind her.

My mouth drop. "Really?" Angel nodded. She grab my hand and pull me to the others room.

I followed. there were two bedrooms, one living room, one huge bathroom, and one small one in the other bedroom. "This room is going to be for the girls." She said as she walked behind me. "The guys can have the other room with the smaller bathroom." she giggled, and set her bag down.

"Max you should go take a shower. didn't you wanted to take a shower?" Angel said. She was right I did wanted to.

"I will I just need to check on the guys." I pat her head.

I walked around looking around they had pictures of cities, garden around hanging in picture frames. "Gazzy?" I walk in to the other was laying on the bed staring at the T.V. I look at the T.V.

"Yea Max."

"What are you whatching?" I asked him

" Chowder." He said.

"Okay." I looked back on the screen. It looked there was a purple kid, he was wearing a purple hat. His eyes were going and he was saying please but dragging it out. There was a guy in front of him calling his name. He give in and said fine and he could stop. But then Chowder sadi he couldn't. Gazzy laugh. I smile and look at him.

"So where are Fang and Iggy?"

"They staied with Chirs." Gazzy said

"What? Why?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to go whatch T.V.

- - - - - - -

A/N: And chapter five is done! yea! I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I can. but I think first a little snack then next chapter. kay thats it for now please review. I have good fuuny ideas to but in the next Review. Bye Remeber review and you will get more chapters.

-KohanaLee


	6. crash, jealousy, and dinner

A/N: Chapter 6! Okay had my snack I can start chapter lets were was . . .oh know I remeber. kay I'll start. I need to get focus and not whatch T.V. Hey mom whatching CNN!

- - - - - -

Chirs was going down in the elevator with Fang and Iggy.

"Thanks guys for the help." Chirs said.

Fang crack a smile. "Its okay I don't mind and Iggy doesn't mind he likes to help. only when a cute girl is in trouble." Fang said. Iggy punch his arm.  
Chirs laugh.

"Not ture. I like helping other people beside cute girls." Iggy said

"Hu-uh right?" Fang put his hand in his pockets.

The elevator door walked out first. Then the guys followed.

"Just wait her I need to tell Ai's aunt for her car keys." Chirs said as she walked to the office.

~ A while later~

Chirs and the guys were in the car driving were Ai was at. Chirs was to focus in the things around her. The ride was quiet, just for a while.

"Hey Fang turn on the radio." Chirs sugested.

Fang turn it on and keep changeing the radio channels.

"Lets us hear some rock and roll music." Iggy said from the back seat.

Fang stopped at the rock sation for a moment.

"Leave it there thats a good sation."

Fang left there.

"Are we any close to where Ai is at?" Iggy asked.

". . .yup just around the coner." Chirs said as she turn. She parked the car on the side of the road she right over there." She said as she pointed to the area where they were broken trees.

"Right there?" Fang asked as he stood front of the car.

"yup we better hurry. I think she said the car was sliding down the cliff." Chris grab a chain that was conneted to the blue jeep, that belonged to Ai's aunt.

"Cliff?" Iggy asked as he jump out of the car.

Chirs nodded. She walked towards the broken tree area. Fang followed. Iggy staied near the car.

"AI! Can you hear me?" Chirs shouted as she tied the chain to the bumper to Ai's car. There was no reponed for a while. Chirs looked up.

"Fang can you check on her."

"Sure." Fang said as he walk forward.

"Ai? Are you okay? Your really freaking Chirs out?" He towards the front of the look in front of him Chirs was right. Ai was in front of a cliff. He look in the diver seat.

"Ai?" He asked.

~ Max's POV (Yup I just cut off the secne don't worry I'll come back to it.)~

I was in the hot shower. Trying to relax. I look down all the dirt and some blood (from the fights) were washing away. The hot water felt great . I ran my finger in my hair. I had just finish washing my hair. Then I let my head bang on the wall infront of me, I closed my eyes.

"Why did Fang and Iggy go with Chirs!? Did something happen to Ai and need their help? Grrr."I tought."I tought he didn't like her." I turn off the shower. I open the shower door and grab a towel near by."Maybe he does like her." I groan and rolled her eyes."Dumb Fang. can't he control his teenager horomones !" I thought as I look for another towel for her hair.

"Your Jealous." The voice said.

"Hello to you too voice and no I'm not jealous. How many times do I have to tell you?"I said back.

"Stop denying your jealously." voice said

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" I said

"Fine then if Fang kisses that girl you won't get mad? Or try to punch her in the face?" voice asked.

"I won't get mad or punch her in the face." I said.

"Your lying." The voice said.

"No I'm not !" I snap at the voice.

"okay what ever you say." the voice said.

". . .can I be left alone." I asked the voice.

"Fine." the voice sadi before the voice left.

I grab my clothes that I set to the side for me to change in to after I took a bath.

~ moments later~

I walked out of the bathroom door, feeling fresh and clean.

"Enjoied your bath max?" Angel and Nudge came running to me.

I was still trying to dry my hair with my hair.

"Yea I did. I enjoied it very much."

"Max can you take me and Nudge to walk around the hotel?" Angel asked.

"Walk?" I asked.

"Yea, we want to see the whole hotel." Nudge said with a smile on her face.

"I don't think so." I said .

"Why Max?" They both said at the same time.

"Have the guys return?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

Nudge and Angel looked at each other. Then back at me. "No. . ." Nudge said.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't leave Gazzy here plus I don't know when Fang and Iggy are going to come back?" I walked out of the bedroom I was with the girls. I walked to the other bedroom to check up on Gazzy and he was knock out already.

"Poor guy." I said as walk to the bed. He was almost covering the whole bed with his wings and his body."He must have been really tierd." I moved his shoes to the side of the bed.

I turn off the T.V. and walk to the living room. Were Angel and Nudge at.

"Max we hungery." Nudge said

"Yea, Max really hungery."Angel said.

"Okay then I think we can use our free room service." I said.

Angel and Nudge began to jump and scream in joy.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?"I asked them.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So how did you like it? found it intersting?Well I hope you did because I know I did. well you guys know what to do.

please review^^

-KohanaLee


	7. Update

Alright

Hey all, I know ...where have I been? -coughs- 2 years later I want to begin writing again. So I have a few questions for all of you fellow readers.

1. Re-edit My story (Post the title of the story in the answer)

2. Or continue with more chapters without the edits?

please comment?


End file.
